


Reach Out And Touch Faith

by TinyBat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf on two feet is still a wolf and beasts when they hide can make the most excellent men.</p><p>Lydia comes back from MIT for a week and lets herself be pursued for a night on a dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Take second best  
> Put me to the test  
> Things on your chest  
> You need to confess  
> I will deliver  
> You know i’m a forgiver
> 
> Reach out and touch faith  
> Reach out and touch faith
> 
> Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode (Marilyn Manson cover)

Moving three thousand miles away from Beacon Hills has been Lydia’s perfect plan to start over. A ridiculously nice apartment in Cambridge right by the MIT campus had been her father’s gift to her since he’d been unable to attend graduation and she was now loathe to leave it when breaks came. Though there were times when Allison or Scott would call and she’d fly back out to California for a week.

She did so for the holidays, even though she had learned to love how pretty the Charles River when it snowed. An ugly fight with her mother over the newest and youngest in a string of boyfriends had sent Lydia out of the house in a rage. She’d called a cab and snapped at the driver to take her to the warehouse she knew for a fact was holding a terrifically debauched party.

Her favorite heels, ones that walked through pools of blood, oil, and over grave dirt and they’d come out unstained, and a black dress cut to the thigh and tighter than the cork in an unopened bottle of wine were her weapons of choice tonight; a girl had to have something since there were always wolves on the prowl. A scream that liquified glass and burst eardrums didn’t hurt either but she wouldn’t need it tonight, she could feel it.

Stepping into the warehouse and feeling the bass coming up through the floor put fire in her blood. As soon as her feet crossed the threshold she could feel a very familiar pair of eyes on her but she wasn’t in the mood to chase, but she was very amenable to being caught. Grabbing herself a shot of the truly disgusting tequila the makeshift bar was serving up and downing it quickly, she made her way onto the dance floor. No matter where she was, Lydia never went without a dance partner for very long and gender wasn’t something that had come to matter a whole lot in the long run.

Her first victim was a pretty young blonde who smelled like citrus, and her movements were fluid and lovely. Lydia didn’t want lovely. Her second was a guy her own age and he held on tightly, but his movements weren’t confident. Lydia needed someone with a spine. The third were a couple and between the two of them she was almost happy but they’d left and hadn’t taken her with them. Lydia needed to be touched.

Finally a strong pair of hands firmly gripped her from behind, his movements in time with her own as though they shared one body. Everything about the room changed, the music got louder, the lights seemed to sparkle, and the skin under her dress burned where he held onto her. The grace and confidence with which they moved made every inch of her buzz, his hips sweeping, dipping, and rolling as deftly as hers. Letting herself get caught was the best idea she’d had since she touched down at the airport.

A low and savage growl in her ear had her pressing back into him hard, reveling in the taut muscles, the mix of electricity and heat, and his clear desire to continue moving with her. He smelled like pine trees, bourbon, the leather jacket he’d wrapped around her when Allison had been taken to the hospital last year, and of something wild that she desperately wanted to make her own. She never would have credited Derek Hale with being such a good dancer.


End file.
